1. Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to a light-emitting device and a method for manufacturing the light-emitting device and also relates to a lighting device and a method for manufacturing the lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, light-emitting devices including electroluminescence (hereinafter also referred to as EL) elements as self-luminous elements have been actively researched. The light-emitting devices are expected to be used for organic EL displays, organic EL lighting devices, and the like.
Since planar light emission can be performed with an EL element, in the case of using the EL element for a lighting device, a sheet-like lighting device can be manufactured, for example (Patent Document 1).